Shortaki Week 2017
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: A series of prompts for Shortaki Week 2017! All Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman! Please review and let me know your thoughts! :) *Unfinished*
1. Moonlight

It's Shortaki Week y'all!!!

Day 1

Moonlight

The gang went over to the rooftop of the boarding house and played some games, you know, just having a good time. Only problem is... the mess right afterwards. Gerald usually stays and helps but he has to walk Phoebe home.

"Sorry I couldn't help you Arnold. You know-" he said with a hesitant tone so Arnold stopped him.

"Gerald, go take Phoebe home." He told him, giving a smile as a sign that it's perfectly fine. He returned a smile and winked before he dashed out the door. _That Gerald. Always having those thoughts in mind... Not that I don't._ Arnold thought as his eye's wandered to a certain blue eye'd blonde as she was picking up some cups around the rooftop.

"You know Helga, you don't have to help me out. I got it." He said as we walked to her. Helga just continued picking up the trash and threw them in the trash can with a scuff.

"It wouldn't be fair if everyone left this garbage around and your the only one cleaning it football head. So be thankful I'm lending you a hand." She crossed her arms. Arnold wasnt very suprised since Helga had been softer with him. Not so much a bully but more of a friend... Or possibly more?

"Thank you Helga. I really appreciate that." He said with a gentle smile that till that day still makes Helga skip a beat with a tint of red on her cheeks. She turned to her left to look away so that her blush wouldn't show but Arnold was able to see it as clear as day.

His heart then felt a skip as he felt his face warm up a bit. The way Helga looked. Her golden hair. Her beautiful face. Those saphire blue eyes. Helga had always caught his attention but for some reason that tint in her cheeks and the glimmer in her eyes showed even more in the moonlight that it nearly drove him to do something. Something that... He did end up doing.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to startle from the sudden touch. She turned to look at him and to her suprise, she saw a blushed Arnold staring right at her.

"A-Arnold?" she asked confused, yet not wanting that moment to end. Not a second passed with Arnold deciding to take a step forward. Not knowing what came over him but at the same time not regretting it, he pressed his lips against Helga. His eyes closed as their lips keep contact. Helga feeling as if she's about to explode from the pure bliss of the touch of Arnold, she kept her eyes closed until she felt his lips slowly slip away from hers. Opening their eyes, they look at each other, both beat red from the sudden touch.

"Wow..." Arnold let out.

"Y-Yeah..." Helga barley managed to say.

"Whoa-" A third and unexpected voice came from behind them. They both turned towards the voice so fast their necks could have snapped. "Shit..." Gerald said, being a witness of the whole thing, Phoebe right behind him giving a giggle. "Aye, sorry Arnold... I didn't think... Helga.. and you.." he pointed from one to the other as he turned towards Phoebe.

"Gerald." she said sternly for him not to be rude since he knew after all.

"I know. I know but I didn't think-" Phoebe then pulled Gerald away from the window and back in the room.

"Sorry you two. Carry on." Phoebe gave a wink to Helga. In return, Helga turned a shade redder from ear to ear. Noticing the wink, Arnold smirked towards Helga causing her to take a step back.

"W-What Arnaldo?" Crossing her arms once again but this time not hiding the fact that she's blushing, secretly hoping that he would take a step forward once more.

"Oh nothing Helga. Was just thinking if you liked it." he contained his smirk but at the same time with a bit of a tint on his cheeks. He was embarrassed to say those things but he couldn't help it. Something came over him where he had to tease Helga just a tad.

"Well I didn't hate it." she admitted but averted her gaze. Arnold's smirk changed to a smile as Helga then kept her cool. "Why so sudden? Why now?" she asked curious. Arnold grabbed her hand and turned her towards the moon.

"The moonlight showed me what was in front of me this whole time." he showed her as she looked at the moon and he looked at her.

That moonlight was the start of something more for both of them.


	2. Fantasy

It's Shortaki Week y'all!

Day 2

Fantasy

One beautiful sunny day, Arnold the Prince was strolling aimlessly on his stallion, Abner. Yes, a silly name but he had given the stallion his name from when he was only a foal. As he makes his way through trees, ditches, and stumps, he sees a path he has yet come by.

"What do you say Abner? Should we venture towards this new path?" he asked, receiving two hooves stomped on the ground and a neigh. "I'll take that as a yes." He flicked his reigns forward to continue onward.

The deeper he went into those part of the woods the darker it got. He was getting ready to turn back when he suddenly heard foodsteps. Suddenly Abner started to buck around, scared of the sudden noise.

"Abner! Calm down!" Arnold begged but it did no good. From one moment to the next, he was already on the ground and Abner was out of his sight. "Great." he said sarcastically. He walked towards the direction he thought his stallion went when he saw a glistening light in the distance. He brightened up a bit and dashed towards the lightlight only toto see not one light but many lights.

He was then surrounded by glowing flowers. Such an amazing sight he has never seen, that is, until he saw the damsel not far from him laying on what seemed to be a flower bed of pink and blue Lillies. He slowly walked towards her. She was beautiful. Radiant with the glowing flowers surrounding her. Her golden hair was glowing along with the lilies.

"I believe a kiss will awaken the damsel." he spoke when he leaned forward to do so. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face as he leaned back up.

"Whoa there Bucko. Who are you to touch me without permission?" the spunky blonde demanded an answer. Not knowing how to respond, Arnold stood straight and bowed.

"I am Arnold, Prince of this kingdom. I wandered towards this path and found this beautiful trove of glowing flowers and you, sleeping, I presume. I had thought you were under a curse and-" he was then suddenly stopped as the damsel stood up and patted her dress clean.

"Look here Prince Arnaldo." she said.

"It's Prince Arnold." he let out with an annoyed tone. The damsel just waved her hand.

"Yes. Yes. However. Look. One, you cannot suddenly lay those lips on any damsel you wish." she pointed at his lips and then crossed her arms. "Second, this is MY kingdome. I don't know how far you have come but you must have come far to arrive here. I have not once seen such a magnificent- I mean, unusually shaped head like yours." she told him. He lifted an eyebrow at her comment.

"Magnificent you say?" he teased. She scuffed in return. "So you're a princess?" he asked.

"Princess Helga. Yes." she simply put as she grabbed a blue rose from one of the bushs.

"Helga. What a delightful name." he smiled at her. She caught herself letting a slight blush appear before she pulled the petals from the rose off.

"Arnold, was it?" he nodded with a smile. "You shouldn't be here." she told him when he suddenly heard a loud thumping sound. It was getting closer and closer. Louder and louder.

"What is that?!" he panicked when he suddenly saw Helga smile at him and blow those rose petals towards him. Suddenly he was surrounded by a vortex of the petals and flowers. "Wait! What's happening!?." he panicked. All he saw was moments of Helga as he was being lifted. "Will I ever see you again?" he managed to finish before it was pure darkness.

"Arnold..." He heard a voice in the distance.

"Arnold!" even louder.

"Arnold! You shouldn't be here!" Helga scolded him as he was on the rooftop of his room. "It's freezing out here. You shouldn't be out here with no sweater. Let's go inside." Helga told him and he followed her. Arriving in his room she wraps a blanket around him and sits on a chair in front of him. "Are you okay? You haven't said a single work football head." she asked a but worried. Arnold smiled and opened his blanket for her to go in. She was confused but non the less she sat on her boyfriends lap as he hugged her with the blanket.

"I had the weirdest dream." he confessed. She looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah? Spill it." she said with a smile. He tightened her his embrace on her and smirked.

"You were a damsel in distress." he lied as she looked at him.

"That's a total lie." she laughed, Arnold following.

"Yeah. I was actually the one in distress but I think you saved me." he said not knowing himself how it ended. She looked at him puzzled.

"Must have been some dream." she smiled as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, kinda was." he admitted as he thought about that dream full of fantasy and mystery, wondering how it would have really ended.


	3. Temptation Exposed

It's Shortaki Week y'all!

Day 3

Temptation / Exposed

Sitting down across from Arnold is Helga, wearing some denim shorts with a red v-neck shirt, along with some black converse. Rhonda wasn't too happy with her choice of attire for her party but she's thrown so many parties that to wear something nice every time is a waste. Or at least that's what Helga thought.

"Helga Pataki. Oh don't YOU look fashionable." Rhonda sarcastically said. Helga smiled and looked down at her own outfit.

"Oh Rhonda darling, you think? It was last minute after all." Helga teased. Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"You, Helga, will no longer get invited to one of my many amazing parties." she pointed at her. Helga then gave a frightened look.

"Oh no! What am I ever going to do?" Helga gave an exaggerated facial expression until Rhonda just left in annoyance. She then crossed her arms and smirked. "Thank God princess left." she told herself as she stared aimlessly until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ugh, Rhonda I'll leave if it's bugging you that much!" Helga said annoyed until she turned around and saw the football headed wonder she always eyes.

"Hey Helga. I didn't think I'd see you here." Arnold said with a smile.

"Well I didn't have much else to do so I'm killing some time. I thought Phoebe would be here but she's nowhere to be found." Helga gave a kind of frowned expression as she kept her arms crossed under her chest. Arnold couldn't help but glance at her for a moment. They are 17 years old after all and the the hormones of both are just over the roof.

"Well, I'm no Phoebe but I hope you don't mind me hanging around you Helga. I can't see Gerald anywhere either." he looked around. Helga just laughed. "What?" she stopped and smiled.

"They're both not around. I wonder where they're at." she hinted at him. It took him a moment but then his eyes lit up in realisation.

"Ohhh." he let out. Helga chuckled.

"Oh is right football head." she took her eyes off of Arnold and on the dance floor. _Comming to one of these_ _crummy parties is the best decision I've ever made._ _Oh Arnold, till this day you're prescence makes my heart skip a beat and my woman hood tingle more than ever._ She thought. _Ohhh if only-_ she thought until she turned to glance at Arnold and saw him quickly turn the opposite direction, seeing a hint of red on his ears. _Wait a second. Was he... Noooo._ She thought he was looking at her but it must have been her imagination. She kept her look away but kept glancing out of the corner of her eyes and behold, Arnold Shortman, the goody-two-shoe of Hillwood was checking out Helga. _Holy shit... He's..._ She didn't know what to say or do. She froze. His gaze towards her was... Tempting.

"Ummm Helga." Arnold called. She turned to look at him with a hand extended towards her. "Wanna dance?" he asked with a slight smile and blushed cheeks. Helga couldn't keep her, now, warm cheeks hidden. She just nodded and grabbed his hand. The walked towards the dance floor and as soon as they do, a slow song comes on. Classic. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well great. A slow song just had to-" Helga said before she felt slight touch on her hips. She looked Arnold straight in the eyes and let out a blush that she knew he could see as bright as day. Especially since he let out a smirk that, if it wasn't for her trying to keep it together, would make her melt then and there. She gulped and put her hands on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth. Slowly. Staring at eachother.

Arnold knows Helga. He knows she has a thing for him but what she doesn't know is that Arnold has a thing for her too. Throughout the years they have gotten along much better. He's gotten to know the real Helga and although they HAVE had their moments here and there, the urge, the temptation to want her has never struck him like in that moment. His hand unknowingly started wandering a little lower making Helga go crazy on the inside. She wanted to jump him right on the spot but that wouldn't work well.

"Ummmm... A-Arnold." she tried to get his attention since he was just starting at her intently. He snapped out of it for a moment and then put his hands up.

"O-Oh... I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." he said honestly. _What the heck is wrong with me. I like her but for me to do that._ He thought. He needed to control himself.

"We can keep dancing, that's if you want to." she suggested. Arnold had a hand behind him and the other scratching his head. "or we can just. You know. Hang out?" she asked. Arnold smiled and agreed.

"Yeah. Let's hang around." he said as they walked towards where everyone else was standing. "You know Helga, I... I didn't mean to suddenly. Touch you..." he had to tell her. Helga smiled with a blush.

"It did catch me by suprise football head" she told him, receiving a small frown. "but... I didn't hate it." she admitted. Making Arnold look right at her. He was a bit caught off guard that she would actually admit that. He then slowly inched his hand to her arm, sliding down to her hand as their fingers intertwined, thus holding hands. _Oh Arnold! Take me now!_ Helga almost demanded but again, she kept her cool. She doesn't know how, but she did.

"Helga, would you ummm... Like to hang out outside for a while? It's feeling a bit stuffy in here." Arnold said pulling his tie a bit loose. Helga smiled and pulled that tie all the way while still holding his hand. He couldn't help but grin at her actions. They snuck towards the backyard and sat on a bench that was just waiting to be used. Still holding hands they sat down, looking up at the stars. Arnold turned to look at Helga. Feeling his gaze, she turned to look at him as well.

"If you keep staring at me the way you are I guarantee that you will burn a hole through my face." she gave a smirk. Arnold gave a sly smile.

"I can't help it though since I kind of have this thing for you." he confessed. Her eyes widened at the sudden confession. "And I know you have a thing for me too." he gave a smirk as turned red.

"Who said that?" she demanded. _I'll kill whoever told him!_ She thought. Arnold just smiled with a chuckle. "What?"

"Helga, actions are bigger than words." he told her with a sincere smile. Helga knew what he was talking about and in that moment, he leaned in a bit closer to her. "And to be honest with you, your pretty tempting." he said as he gently pressed his lips on hers. _Soft._ He thought as he held her hand. Helga could swear she was dreaming. Her head was going crazy. She knew what she wanted but was that what he wanted as well? She tested the waters and as he kept his tender lips on hers she made their kiss a little deeper. Arnold didn't hesitate to move his opposing hand, from which he's holding her hand, on her cheek, having her go even deeper. _Okay. I've died and gone to heaven._ She concluded. The deeper the kiss, the more they wanted to continue.

"Arnold and... Helga!?." they heard and instantly separating from each other, hands still intertwined. "How dare you leave my party and come and make out in my backyard!" Rhonda screeched along with some gasps from behind her. The party had moved to the backyard so they could play the music louder. They were both red as tomatoes as they stood up.

"Uh sorry Rhonda." he scratched the back of his neck as he glanced at Helga. She had chuckled, getting a grin from Arnold.

"Anyways princess, we're heading out. Catch you on the flip side." Helga said pulling Arnold. Helga crossed her arms and gave a huff in anger.

"Since when did they start dating!?." She asked. I'm the first to know everything!" she yelled aloud. Stinks tiny and Sid had walked next to her.

"Gee Rhonda. If you know those two then you would reckon they've had chemistry for quiet some time now." Stinky said as he was eating a plate full of food.

"Yeah Rhonda. Everyone knows that." Sid told her, food still being chewed. Rhonda just gave a grunt and walked away. Stinky and Sid just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.


	4. Shadow

Day 4

 **Shadow**

Walking down the street after school usually doesn't give me this feeling of uneasiness. Gerald heads my way most of the time but today I walk alone. It's still day out but this feeling that someone or something is following me doesn't leave me. As I turn the corner I bump into someone a tad bit taller than me.

"I'm sorry." I stand to see Helga on the floor. "Helga! I'm sorry I was too distracted, I didn't-" She cut me off like her usual self.

"Can it football head. Us meeting like this all the time is giving me a bruise." she rubbed herself where it ached.

"Oh ummm sorry Helga. I'm just feeling a bit uneasy." I admitted as I looked away scratching the back of my neck. She stood up and patted herself clean.

"What are you scared of Arnaldo? Someone chasing ya?" I look around but that feeling suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" I looked at her. "Oh well It kinda felt that way but the feeling is suddenly gone." I gave a nervous laugh. "Well I'll see you around Helga. Keep an eye out for strangers just in case." I gave her a wink as I put my hand on her shoulder and walked away.

"Yeah yeah. See ya around Arnaldo." she waved to me as she made her way. Then, I stopped in mymy tracks and decided to offer to walk Helga home. With that feeling that I felt it's better she doesn't walk alone. Even if she CAN handle herself. So I start walking the direction she went and at a distance I see here across the street, look to her left and right, then start walkin towards the direction I was going.

"Hmmmm. That's odd." I said aloud as I followed her. I was trying to catch up to her but she was always a step ahead of me. Almost as if she was trying to find someone. She suddenly stopped her pace next to an alley as she got something out of her pocket. I wondered what it was so I walker closer to her and just as I'm about to call out to her, I look over her shoulder and see what she's looking at. That instant I slip myself into the alley before she could see me since she turned around to see who was behind her, but saw no one. What she was holding was a locket with my picture in it... out of reflex I just hid from suprise..

"Wierd. I could have sworn someone was walking this way." she said. I sigh as I was unconsciously holding my breathe. "Oh Arnold. Why are you no where to be found. I yearn to see your every move, every moment, everything that you do." I heard. Did she really say that? About me? Why does my face feel so warm? "Oh how I wish you would bump into me every day for that is the highlight of my day! Being able to touch you! Feel you, even for a second! How I loath myself for being so cruel to you." Wow. I never knew Helga was so passionate... about... me... I know she likes me since the whole thing at the FTI building but to this extent? I say this but at the same time I catch myself smiling.

I peek to see if she was still there and she was but she had put the locket away. She started walking towards my way home. I decided to follow her and as I do I thought to myself, what if SHE was the uneasy feeling I felt? I mean, not uneasy now that I know, that's if she was following me but if that's what it was-

"Oh Arnold, where could you be my darling?" she whispered to herself but loud enough for me to hear. She's just a block from my home, looking at my door and I decide to suprise her.

"Hey Helga." I say nonchalantly as if I know nothing. I guess I succeeded in surprising her because she jumped the instant she heard me.

"Damnit football head! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she held her hand on her chest. I just grinned.

"Well if you didn't look suspicious then I would have left you alone." I crossed my arms. She looked so guilty but she was the queen of facades.

"Suspicious? Me? Ha! I just forgot I had something to do this way and was tying my shoes." she put her hands on her hips, acting cool. I give her a knowing look as I look down at her shoes and back at her straight in the eyes.

"Where are you heading? I'll walk you there." I teased, knowing fully well she was lying but she was just too much.

"Walk me? What? You don't think I can handle myself Arnaldo?" she said with a spunk in her tone as she started walking away. "I'll just make my way hair boy. I can handle myself." she waved her hand in the air saying bye. I couldn't help but chuckle as I wave bye back at her.

"See ya tomorrow at school Helga. Don't stay in the shadows too much." I hinted but maybe she didn't catch on? Anyways, I walked towards my door and the thought of Helga suddenly put a grin on my face. She really is like a shadow. Especially if this isn't the first time, which if it's Helga, I'm sure it isn't. When she's passionate about something, she's full blown.

 **A/N:** Please review! I would love some feedback on these lol


End file.
